In the existing technologies, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are a type of commonly used flat-panel display device. In LCD devices, the light filed intensity of the backlight source is modulated through a liquid crystal switch, thereby achieving display of images. LCD devices have various display modes, among which is a commonly used vertical alignment (VA) display mode. VA display devices have excellent characteristics such as high contrast ratio and wide viewing angle, and do not need rubbing alignment. However, since VA display devices use vertically rotating liquid crystals, birefringences of liquid crystal molecules differ greatly, thereby leading to a serious color shift at a large viewing angle.
Currently, a main method for solving the problem of color shift of VA display devices is an eight-domain improving technology, i.e., to improve color shift by enabling the liquid crystal molecules in four domains (main pixel region) and in another four domains (sub pixel region) of a same sub pixel to have different rotating angles. Methods for improving color shift mainly are CC (capacitor/capacitor) technology, 2D1G (one sub pixel having one scan signal line and two data signal lines) technology, CS (charge sharing) technology, and Vcom voltage modulation technology, etc.
In most technologies for improving color shift, reversed polarities of liquid crystals in a main pixel region and in a sub pixel region are the same, and therefore, the main pixel region and the sub pixel region of a sub pixel are not able to display an image in a same frame through opposite polarities. Since absolute value of a pixel voltage of positive polarity and that of a pixel voltage of negative polarity are not completely symmetrical with respect to each other, each frame shows a periodical change in brightness which, in human vision, is flickers on the display panel, thereby rendering the display effect of the display panel inferior.
In 2D1G technology, one gate line drives a main pixel region and a sub pixel region simultaneously, and controls a voltage of a data signal of the main pixel region and a voltage of a data signal of the sub pixel region respectively, thus enabling rotating angles of liquid crystal molecules to be different, and thereby achieving an eight-domain display. Though 2D1G technology enables the main pixel region and the sub pixel region to display an image in a same frame through opposite polarities, quantity of data signal lines is doubled, which further doubles quantity of pins of a drive IC, thereby increasing the cost of chip on film (COF) packaging of panels. Besides, in order to drive the main pixel region and the sub pixel region simultaneously, structure of the drive IC will be more complex, which will also increase the manufacturing cost.
Therefore, it is desired that a display panel be provided to alleviate the color shift in VA display mode, and in the meanwhile, to reduce flickers on the display panel.